The Emergence of a Butterfly
by Pianocat143
Summary: Hermione must learn to be a single parent after Ron's untimely death, but most of all, she must learn to love and be herself.  Severus has scars too that must heal.  Will they learn together or stay in the cocoon they have woven for themselves?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The day started out gray and overcast. Maybe it was a sign, especially since it started so early. The floo call from St. Mungo's woke her at 4 am with news. It was nothing she wasn't expecting. She let the kids run over to the Burrow after they woke up so she could start the many floo calls and arrangements that she wasn't looking forward too. Hermione sighed and took another sip of her coffee as she watched Rose and Hugo jump over puddles on the path the Weasley men had cleared directly to the Burrow. She knew Molly would already have breakfast going, especially when she took a look at her special clock. Another hand on the clock would have moved to deceased from mortal peril.

Hermione Granger-Weasley walked back to the coffee pot to pour a refill for herself after seeing Arthur wave at her window to let her know the children arrived. She loved her muggle coffeepot, something she had purchased after she developed a taste for it in Australia years ago after the war. After gaining their memories, the Grangers had given their daughter a tour of the area and introduced her to the drink. She stirred her drink and sat down at their kitchen table. Sighing again, Hermione took a moment to study her wedding ring and twirled it around her finger. She hadn't taken it off since the day Ron gave it to her a week after the war ended. A ruby placed on a simple gold band was her non-traditional ring. She never cared for gold, but knew Ron had loved the idea of a Gryffindor theme on their bands. There were a lot of concessions made on her part for her husband. This was just one of many over the years.

"Hermione," she heard calling from the floo, "can I come through?" It wasn't hard to recognize the voice of her best friend Harry. "Please do," she answered back automatically. The messy-haired man with green eyes stepped through and turned back to help his wife, Ginny, through as well, dusting her off as much as possible. "We would have apparated, but the healer advised against it so close to the delivery date."

Hermione smiled at them. Ginny was the perfect picture of pregnancy, complete with the glow and very round belly. This was her and Harry's fifth child, another girl, who was to be named Dora Hermione, which made Hermione herself wince on how rough a name it was. No worse than Albus Severus, she had thought when they told her. Ginny sat awkwardly at the kitchen table and conjured a glass of water for herself. Harry made himself a cup of coffee and sat down opposite his wife.

There was an uncomfortable silence that seems to last hours, but was really just a few seconds. Hermione put her cup down and looked at a knot in the wood of the table. "I take it that Healer Lesia called you as well." Harry and Ginny exchanged a look over her bent head and nodded. Harry reached over and grasped her hand in his. The simple act almost undid her resolve not to cry. "I've sent the children to the Burrow already. I haven't told them yet, however. I bet that they know anyway from the clock." She glanced over at Ginny, who nodded in affirmation, then looked at Harry's hand on hers. "I feel relieved more than anything. Is that ok?"

"Hermione, I consider Ron another casualty of war. He hasn't been himself in such a long time," Harry replied as he looked to Ginny and rubbed comforting circles on Hermione's hand. "I don't think he was the man you fell in love with years ago or even my best friend." He sighed and drank more of his coffee with his other hand. "I know he did love you and the kids, even though it wasn't easy for him to say it or show it." Hermione smiled at her friend. Fatherhood and losing the threat of death hanging over his head had brought maturity and a quiet confidence to Harry.

"At least we already made arrangements once he was committed for this eventuality," Hermione commented while swallowing the last bit of coffee. "I need to head to Hogwarts and talk to Minerva to finalize the ceremony, then finalize with Healer Lesia for Ron's body to be moved at the appropriate time. I'm sure the house elves won't mind laying out a buffet or something at the Burrow since everyone will want to go there afterwards. I don't want Molly to have to worry about anything if possible, though I know she will." Hermione, Harry, and Ginny shared a small smile about Molly Weasley's tendency to tell everyone how thin they were and make more food than an army could eat. She got up and walked back to the window with her coffee.

"Have you told the children yet? Or was it too early," Ginny asked as she moved to get a little more comfortable in her chair.

"I told them," Hermione answered. There was a pregnant pause and she added "Hugo shrugged and wanted to go outside to play. Rose frowned, but otherwise was ok. Ron hasn't been around for quite a while. It made me sadder than Ron actually passing to see his only children's reaction." Her words caused another moment of silence to permeate the room.

"Well, we need to get over to the Burrow and break the news," Harry said as he stood up to help his wife out of her chair. "I'm thinking that Molly will have seen the clock, but won't believe it until we tell her specifically." He then gave Hermione a hug and a kiss on the cheek, then Ginny did the same. "Call us Mione, if you need anything else. We'll see you later today then." Hermione watched through the window as they walked over to the Burrow using the same path as her children and stayed that way for another 30 minutes until she realized her coffee was cold.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"….and for the last order of business, Hogwarts will be playing host to another war hero who has passed this Saturday. Ronald Weasley will be laid to rest here at dusk with refreshments to follow afterwards at the Burrow. Some of you, as members of the Order, are required to attend, but it is an open invitation to all." Minerva McGonagall sniffed for a moment as she rearranged her papers. The man sitting in front of her showed no emotion to this announcement while the various professors attending this meeting via floo call, gasped and murmured their attendance. "I believe that is all for today unless you have something to add Severus?" The dark statue like man in the chair barely nodded his head at the headmistress that he had nothing to add, as usual. "I will see you all Saturday then." Severus could hear the various floo calls ending and waited till all of them were disconnected before talking.

"So tell me how Mr. Weasley met his doom. Was it with his typical companions in tow or his own stupidity that caused his untimely demise", Severus drawled as he glanced from his hands resting on the arms of the chair to the headmistress. The sigh that escaped Minerva aged her another 10 years, which made Severus uncomfortable, though he'd never show it.

"Severus, as much as I enjoy your brand of dark humor, it is just not in me today to deal with it. If you have nothing to add, you are dismissed," she replied while sitting motioning with her wand for a cup of tea.

Severus was a little confused by her reaction. If he was honest with himself, he didn't keep up with any of the gossip about former students, especially the Golden Trio. One of the few things he enjoyed about coming back to Hogwarts after the war was goading Minerva about anything. He loved to get her Scottish brogue going till one could hardly understand her. He was curious to her reaction but didn't want to seem eager. So he sat back in his chair and stretched his legs out, giving the look of settling in for a long story. Minerva sighed again and ordered tea for him as well.

"Let me guess Severus, you don't read the Daily Prophet," she asked after fixing her cup. Severus nodded in agreement. "Then Severus what do you know?"

Severus considered this a moment. What did he know about Ronald Weasley? He had heard of his and Hermione Granger's nuptials as he had attended Harry and Ginny Potter's wedding and it was announced. He was there by force through the Order and Minerva, who had told him that if he didn't go, he wasn't welcome back at Hogwarts. He didn't attend the Weasley wedding, thankfully, and had only heard bits and pieces of the staff room gossip. He disregarded most of it as he didn't care, which he expressed to Minerva.

Minerva's expression turned from one of exasperation to one of indignation. The very nerve of him! "Merlin, Severus, these are your former students! They also were soldiers beside you! If it was for Mrs. Granger-Weasley and her insistence, we wouldn't have reached you in time and you would be beyond the veil! One would think you would at least follow some of their accomplishments?"

Severus dropped his indifferent mask down quickly and stood up to leave. "I didn't ask for them to save me and I certainly have no desire to know anything about their lives. I have had enough of cataloguing and reporting the behaviors and actions of the Golden Trio for a lifetime," he said icily.

"Severus, wait," Minerva stood and walked over to Severus playing a gentle hand on his arm. Severus looked at her coldly, but did not move. "I just thought, since it had been almost 11 years, I assumed you would have reconciled some of the burdens you have shouldered and kept tabs on some of your brightest students. Please, I can fill you in on some of what's happened."

Severus looked at her hand on his arm and the motion back to his chair. He touched her hand briefly, in affirmation of the apology offered, and sat back down. "So Severus," Minerva started, "I'm going to give you a quick run-down of everything and ask that you not interrupt." With this, she gave him a fond, but stern look, of which he gave a smirk to. She wanted to move on without dwelling, and he had always appreciated her way of getting right to the heart of the matter.

He tilted his head towards her in response. "Of course Minerva. I will resist making comments as it would only make this briefing longer." That comment earned a 'humph' from one of his oldest friend's.

"Now, you know that Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Granger married after the Potters," Severus nodded and motioned for her to continue. "Within a short time, they have had two children. Rose is now 10 years old and Hugo is 5. But it seems that Mr. Weasley was not himself after the battle." Minerva walked over to the portraits and took a look at Albus Dumbledore's sleeping portrait. Or he acted like he was sleeping. Minerva thought she saw his beard twitching. "Mrs. Granger-Weasley called the start of it Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. After living on the run with Mr. Potter looking for horcruxes, then losing more members of his friends and family, it became too much for him. I'm not sure exactly what happened, but he was in and out of St. Mungo's until his death. Poppy told me that some of her friends heard that there was violence involved towards his family, but all of the details were kept quiet." Minerva walked back to her desk and sat down heavily. "Mrs. Granger-Weasley is coming later today to iron out details of the food and ceremony. Maybe she will say more about what happened, but somehow I doubt it. She seems to have fought to keep it all quiet and in the family." She took a sip of her now cold tea and paused, losing herself for a moment in her thoughts. "After everything they have gone through, and now this." She just shook her head and started to move her papers around.

Severus took her finishing as a sign he was dismissed. He quietly made his exit as she still seemed lost in the 'what ifs' that tend to plague survivors of war. Her story had him thinking about Granger. As a child, she was the brains of the golden trio and was forever raising her hand to answer any question. He could never communicate to her that he wanted to see if others knew the answers so that could learn. Yet, he knew that unquenchable thirst for knowledge she had. If he wasn't a spy and it might give him away, he could have given her projects or pushed her towards research that would have expanded her mind. Another 'what if', he thought. After hearing about this, even without all the details, he felt a sense of loss that the education community should feel as one of the most brilliant witch's he had ever met married below her and did not live up to her potential.

Wait a minute, he thought, when did I begin to care what that chit of a girl does? Just because she reminds me of myself at moments, and because of their conversations at Grimmauld Place…. Ah yes, the headquarters. Before he killed Dumbledore….. He smirked to himself as he remembered the conversations and arguments he would have with Ms. Granger (Weasley!) in the library after everyone else went to bed. For a time, they were his lifeline. He felt he could be himself at moments and he actually let himself laugh in her presence. But then he killed his best friend and even after the battle, she never sought him out or sent him an owl to resume any sort of relationship. Not that he expected one. The greasy git of the dungeons wanting to talk with the Gryffindor princess and one-third of the Golden Trio? Severus pulled open the bottom drawer of his desk and pulled out a bottle of fire whiskey, poured a shot and drank it down. He grabbed it and brought it to his private quarters through the entrance in his office. A fire was already going in the fireplace, making his living room warm and comforting. The dark brown leather chair with ottoman and matching couch that made up his living area called to him. He pulled off his outer robes and got comfortable. It was rare that he allowed himself to relax and have a few shots, but bringing up memories like what was floating around in his head demanded help to get rid of.

Even when he dragged himself from the couch to his bedroom, his drunken thoughts were of a bushy-haired girl who could talk about the latest trends of research in Potions Quarterly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

A long bath was just what she needed to focus on her day, Hermione told herself as she dried off. After sending everyone on their way, she couldn't concentrate properly with the many tasks she had before her. A drying spell and a new hair product she found in Diagon Alley a few weeks ago and she felt much better about the trip to Hogwarts. She wasn't sure why she was concerned about her appearance when it hadn't mattered before, but she took care anyway to pick a closely fitted, dark green sweater with a navy corduroy miniskirt. She added tights as well and a matching green and navy clip to pull some of her hair back from her face. The new product tamed a lot of the frizziness and made the natural curls more defined, showing off the other colors in her hair besides the brown that most saw. Hermione had blonde and red all through her hair, but one never got past the frizz to see it. "Sebastian's Frizz-ease", she read to herself. I'll have to buy more of that lovely stuff. It makes my mane almost tamable, she thought.

Hermione looked at her list of what to cover with Minerva. It would help keep everything focused as they could get sidetracked so easily. And she wasn't ready to answer personal questions today. During the last 5 years especially, Harry and her had chosen to keep Ron's steadily declining condition as quiet as possible. The public didn't need to know the details as it would be sensationalized and cause more problems. They agreed also for the children not to hear it about their father or uncle. She hadn't even confided in Minerva, who she saw as a friend, mentor, and the grandmother she never had. If anything about Ron came up in conversation, Hermione would change the subject. But with Ron gone, it didn't seem as prudent to keep it from her now. The Daily Prophet was sure to release something about it, especially after the funeral on Saturday. Well, at least an idea of what was going on. She still wasn't comfortable talking about any of the more painful events during the last 10 years. Only Harry knew the details of those and only because he forced her too.

She shook her head for a moment to stop her train of thought. Not now, she thought to herself. At some point, she would face those demons that haunted her dreams, but today wasn't it. Hermione gathered her notepad and satchel and apparated to the Gates of Hogwarts.

Wow, was Hermione's first reaction to seeing Hogwarts that was her home for 11 years of her life. It hadn't changed, but it had. One could see the new stones in places where the battle destroyed sections of the great castle. It was still impressive, no matter how much time she had spent there. This was the first time in 8 years she had been back to the school. Minerva usually visited their home as she could talk with Hermione, and then walk over to the Burrow to talk with Molly and Arthur. It was Ron's idea to be close to the Burrow ('for the kids' he said). But she felt it was for the food as she couldn't cook.

She was starting to look over to the memorial area of the grounds when she heard someone unlocking the gate. "Ms. Granger-Weasley I presume," Severus drawled as he waved his wand for the wards. "The Headmistress is in her office awaiting your arrival. Though I don't know why she seems to send me out as her owl, I have been sent to fetch you. Don't dawdle, I have things to do," he added sharply to ensure he had her full attention. Hermione's eyes snapped towards him as quick as they did as a student. My, the man has not changed, she thought to herself. Well, no I'm wrong. He has. He looks, um healthy, she thought letting her eyes roam the tall man in black standing impatiently in front of her. Severus now had a touch of gray at his temples, making him look more distinguished. He had also filled out in his cheeks, making his nose not quite as large as before. He looks handsome, Hermione thought with a surprise, and fought to keep from blushing. A quick flash of her memory to nights in the library at Headquarters, sitting on the couch, hands almost touching with the fire casting playful shadows across them both. She startled herself to bring herself back to the present and walked through the gate he was holding open.

Wow, was Severus's first thought as he saw Hermione for the first time since her wedding. The outfit she wore showed the curves time had blessed her in all the right places. He wanted to release the clip in her hair to let it tumble down her shoulders and back as it wanted to and bury his face in its softness. What kind of reaction is that, he quickly asked himself after saying her surname as a greeting. You sound like some kind of lovesick teenager – it was a long time ago and she just lost her husband! Severus added a cutting remark to his greeting and felt better for doing so. Her mind was obviously wandering and when her eyes moved over him, he felt rather uncomfortable. The slight blush on her cheeks said to him that perhaps she was remembering a certain night that, well Snape I seriously doubt that's what caused it. It was probably something else. He cursed himself in his head and waited for her to walk through to shut and ward after her.

They walked the path up to the front doors silently, both lost in their own thoughts and memories. Several times, Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but closed it when nothing came out. She kept hoping he would say something to break the ice, but as he held open the front doors, he still said nothing. She glanced up to his face and thought she saw a fire reflecting in his eyes, but it was gone as quick as she saw it. His usual look of indifference was on his face. Perhaps she imagined it; she thought as he gave the password (hairballs) and sent her to Minerva. She looked back at him as she ascended the stairs. He had an intense look on his face that she couldn't quite read. Before she had a chance to think about it, she was enveloped in a tartan covered hug.

"Hermione, it is so good to see you, even if it is under these circumstances," Minerva said as she released Hermione. It was rare to get a hug from her stern former head of house, but it was very welcome. It felt like coming home.

"Thank you Minerva. I apologize for not visiting as much as I would like..."

Minerva held up her hand as she motioned to a chair in front of her desk and moved her wand to have tea with biscuits. "Enough. You had two children, well three if you counted Ron to look after. You didn't have time for all of that. However, now that you do, I hope to see you with children in tow, out here more often." 

Hermione heard the affectionate rebuke with an order at the end of it. "I plan to." And she smiled the first real smile in days and actually felt herself relax. "You know, Rose should be here next term with Harry's son Albus Severus. She wants to take a tour before she comes to make sure she knows where she is going. I have no idea where she got that from," Hermione said smiling as she rolled her eyes in mock disbelief.

Minerva smiled as she envisioned the younger version of Hermione dancing about, so excited about going to school. Rose looked like a carbon copy of Hermione, except for a redder shade to her hair and its straightness. She was lucky not to get the curly frizz, but she did get Hermione's love of all things learning. "And how is she and Hugo doing with their father gone," Minerva asked casually to see her reaction.

The smile froze a little on Hermione's face with the question. "They are, well fine actually. When I told them, they just shrugged and went on. It made me rather upset actually that their father's passing did not have any effect on them." She sighed and put down her tea that Minerva had served her. "Molly did not take it nearly as well. She won't let them out of her sight now, especially Hugo. He's the image of his father, with curly reddish brown hair instead of straight red. The child takes after his uncles Fred and George though in deviousness and creativity. He figured out already how to channel some of his accidental magic and created an eradication system using the twin's firecracker for the garden gnomes. I'm still not sure how he did it, but it is hilarious to see these gnomes try to get into the Burrow garden and is sent flying away on the back of a dragon or some other thing chasing them." Hermione started laughing half way through her story and had her and Minerva both laughing with tears in their eyes at the vision. "I'm thinking Slytherin for him as he is very cunning and will only do things that benefit him in some way. Not a bad way, mind, but in some way. Rose, however, I'm thinking either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. She had enough of a hard head and courage for the Lions, but the brains and love of knowledge for the Ravens."

They continued for some time talking about some of the children's antics and comparing them with not only their escapades, but the other Weasley children's. It used to cause a pain to talk about Fred in such a way, but Hermione felt it was a tribute to his memory to relive some of their better adventures, like trying to send a toilet seat to Harry in the infirmary when he was hurt playing Quidditch. It didn't even hurt to talk about Ron. She missed the man she fell in love with, but it had been so long since she had been with him, it didn't hurt as much as she thought it would. She said so to Minerva and expressed the sense of relief at his passing.

"Hermione, I don't know everything that went on, but people do change. I know that the man you fell in love with truly loved you, but wasn't always capable of showing or telling you. I am sure he loved his family as well. Just keep that an in your heart and your children's heart as that is who was their father and your husband."

Hermione pondered that and lowered her head to look at her wedding band. Yes, she could do that. She had mourned her best friend already, so her reaction was understandable and not cold like she had thought. Minerva interrupted her train of thought by starting on the subject of the funeral. Hermione smiled gratefully for the change in conversation and started on the list she brought.

It was getting dark by the time Hermione said her last goodbyes to Minerva. As she exited the stairs, she noticed Professor Snape waiting by the front doors to let her out and escort her through the gates. "Well thank you Professor. I appreciate you taking the time to let me out," Hermione said to the dark man. His eyes were as dark as ever and showed no reaction.

"It wouldn't do for Minerva's favorite student to roam the grounds unescorted and unprotected," he drawled silkily as he began adjusting the wards.

"Are you going to the funeral on Saturday," Hermione blurted out and continued quickly before she lost her courage to say the rest. "If so, we are having a gathering afterwards at the Burrow and I'd love a chance to talk to you."

She chanced a look at his reaction and noticed him go completely still for a moment. He looked at her to see if the invitation was sarcastic or just a formality. No, she looked genuine, which he had a hard time believing. _Well, she did talk to you before_ his inner voice said. "It is mandatory but yes, I will be there," he answered, still waiting for her to take back the offer.

Instead, she smiled and it actually reached her eyes. He was stunned at how much it lit up her face to where you didn't even see the circles under her eyes from lack of sleep. She really wanted to talk with him!

"Then, I'll see you there, sir," she responded, still smiling. Even after she apparated, he stood there looking at the spot trying to figure out what just happened.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

After leaving Hogwarts and St. Mungos, Hermione went to the Burrow to pick up the children as it was getting late and was time for bed. Arthur met her at the door. "Ah, Hermione. Please, come in. Molly took the children to your house and is tucking them in for you. She'll stay until you get there of course," he added as he opened the door for her. Hermione had always liked the kitchen at the Burrow. It felt like home no matter what. "Can I offer you some hot cocoa?"

"Yes please," Hermione said as she sat down next to the chair at the head of the table that was always his. "It is my favorite drink to unwind with."

"I remembered Ron telling me that a few times and asking me exactly how to make it for you," Arthur said as he sat next to her, reminiscing about his son, who was pretty clueless when it came to some muggle things like making hot cocoa. "He almost blew up the kitchen trying to figure it out. Molly was on him for weeks after that stunt." He looks at his drink then took a sip, seeming to steel himself for the conversation she knew he didn't want to really have. "How did the plans go with Hogwarts?"

"They went well. Everything is happening as planned, which is a relief. Molly won't need to worry about anything, though I know she will," Hermione said as she rolled her eyes well meaningfully towards Arthur and they shared a small private laugh. Molly was notorious about worrying about everyone she cared about and trying to feed you no matter what. "I went to St. Mungos afterwards. That was hard." Her voice took on the monotone quality that Arthur associated with all things Ronald in the last few months. He could tell the voice was a defense mechanism.

Hermione, as Arthur pondered this, was beginning to tell Arthur about St. Mungos.

_If I never come back here, it will be too soon, she thought as she entered the hospital. She didn't need to stop at the desk for Healer Lesia. Hermione already knew where to go as this had been Ron's home for the past few months. The Amos Diggery Wing of the hospital was created immediately after the battle at Hogwarts as many of the survivors, especially if they were the only survivors of their family, had trouble adjusting to life after their deaths. Survivors Guilt or PTSD had come to the Wizarding community, though Hermione was sure it existed after the last few wars. No one knew what to call it nor had they seen so many cases. Amos had tried to end his life after Cedric had died and eventually succeeded after five years. The wing was in his honor as he was their first case and knew what would and wouldn't work because of him. Group Therapies, potions to stabilize depression, activities, and other methods that were based on the Muggle methods were used. Some people got better. Some, like Ron, looked like they did but didn't._

"_Mrs. Weasley," the kind Healer Lestia said as Hermione entered the wing," I'm sorry to see you under such conditions. Let's go into my office to discuss some of the details and paperwork." The plump, older witch, who reminded Hermione of Molly Weasley in a fond way, escorted her into a small, but comfortable office. It had a few moving pictures of grandchildren and great-grandchildren as well as a few with, who she assumed, was Mr. Lestia. Hermione looked at the various smiling faces as the healer started in on what had happened to the body and what paperwork would have to be signed for the death certificate. "Mrs. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, did you hear me, "Healer Lestia was touching her on her arm to bring her back. Hermione nodded for a moment then realized she hadn't heard much of anything._

"_I'm sorry; I drifted for a moment, could you repeat that last part?"_

_The healer smiled sympathetically at her and held her hand gently. "I understand dear, I had asked if you would like to see Ronald before we send him to Hogwarts." Hermione had not been expecting to see him, but nodded. Healer Lestia moved around the desk and escorted her back through the entrance of the wing to another corridor. After three different doors and a maze Hermione couldn't begin to follow, they entered a quiet, all white room thick with statis charms. Healer Lestia pulled open a drawer that held a body with a sheet over it. She gently turned down the sheet and there laid the body of her husband._

_Hermione sucked in a breath and fought to hold back her tears. It was one thing to know he was gone, but another to see his body without life. He looks so peaceful, she thought, and realized she had actually said it out loud. The sound of her voice sounded very loud in the quiet room and she glanced at the healer for a moment. The healer nodded in understanding. "I'll give you a moments to say a few words to him," as she quietly slipped out of the door. Hermione pulled up a chair next to Ron and took his hand. It was warm, which was surprising. She expected it to be cold. He looked and felt like he was just sleeping and would wake up anytime. _

"_I'm not sure what to say Ron, but I do miss you. The you at our wedding, before the war, my best friend, and one of the three in our little Trio. We survived so many adventures together, why couldn't you survive this one?" Hermione felt the tears coming now and did nothing to stop or wipe them away. She felt the anger she had kept inside for so long peek its head out. "Why did you hurt us so much? And I say us, you have children Ron. What am I supposed to tell them? Rose will remember you and it won't be the you it should have been because the sad outweighs the happy. Why couldn't you have stayed the loving father and husband you were at times? Why couldn't you have taken your potions? Why…." And she laid her head down on his hand and sobbed._

_She must have been there a good five minutes or more when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. The motherly hug she was given by Healer Lestia reminded her so much of her own mother and Molly that it caused the tears to come again. When she quieted, the motherly healer handed her a handkerchief and waited while Hermione collected herself. "Thank you," she managed to get out as she willed her voice to calm._

"_There is no need to thank me, Mrs. Weasley. You are not the first to cry and ask why in here, and sadly you won't be the last. It does get easier though the answers to some of your questions never come. Take heart that he went quickly and went peacefully to join his other family members and friends. And really dying is just the next adventure," she said as she smiled. Hermione nodded her head and gave an inward chuckle as she remembered Harry telling her those words about Dumbledore. The healer helped her up and they went back to her office to sign paperwork. She left soon after._

"Hermione," Arthur started. "Harry and Ginny didn't mention, but how did he die? They don't allow wands or anything they have…um…hurt themselves with in the ward. Shouldn't he have been safe?"

Hermione expected this question and looked from her cup to look in his eyes. "He didn't need a wand Arthur. We all knew wandless magic. He just needed a mirror and a lot of magical energy built up plus intent. He cast an Avada Kedevra on a mirror he had asked for a month or so ago and it bounced off the mirror at him. The mirror was unbreakable and had no sharp edges, so we thought it was harmless. I forgot to mention what he could do and didn't think he'd go that far. That is my fault."

Hermione looked away from Arthur as she saw the tears welling in his eyes and starting to spill down his face. She stood and took their cups to the sink and went to the door. He was still sitting at the table, silently crying as she slipped out of the door towards her home.

Once she got to her and Ron's house, she met Molly at the door. "They are both sleeping peacefully," she said as she gave Hermione a hug. Molly pulled her back a moment and looked her in the eye. Hermione steeled herself from what she was sure was a tongue lashing about Ron. Instead, she pulled her back into another hug and rubbed her back. "I don't blame you Hermione. You always were like a daughter to me and have been a member of this family a long time. I know you and Arthur tried to keep things from me but a mother knows. A mother always knows even if she doesn't want to." Hermione could hear the tears in her voice as she continued and tried to keep them from falling herself. "At least we have you and the children. Please don't let this affect you all being a happy family. That's what he would want, is to see you happy and healthy." Molly pulled back and quickly left Hermione, sobbing as she went. All Hermione could do was look at her back as she hurried back to the burrow. She could see Arthur waiting at the door and their embrace as they tried to console each other. Feeling very drained emotionally, Hermione kissed her children good night before she finally went to bed herself. Tomorrow promised another difficult day before Saturday and she was going to need all her strength for Rose and Hugo.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's notes: I apologize for the lateness of this update and how short the chapter is. My husband was killed in an auto accident on January 20th, and the topic of the story hit home. I couldn't write about a funeral after planning one for my husband. Please forgive me and I hope to be able to update soon once I am more stable. The funeral was the day after our 5th wedding anniversary and his ashes were buried on his 32nd birthday.

Chapter Five

After venturing into Diagon Alley for funeral attire, Hermione took the children to a new little ice cream shop run by the Patil Twins. They gave their condolences (as everyone did) and gave Rose and Hugo a free cone. "Can I have strawberry for mine?" Rose said as they were asked what flavor they wanted.

"Mommy, I want chocolate. Can I have chocolate?" Hugo said, as he tugged on Hermione's shirt.

"I'm sure they have that, Hugo. Rose, make sure you have a napkin with your cone to clean up any spills." Hermione asked for a Mint Chocolate Chip as it had been one of her favorites. They took them outside, where Hermione struggled to get Hugo to actually sit down to eat his cone. Half of it ended up on either him or the ground, but they were having such a good time, Hermione didn't care. It will wash, she thought to herself as more of his chocolate ice cream dripped down his shirt as he waved at people walking by. Hermione felt a tingle on the back of her head and turned around to look for what was causing it. Her eyes met Professor Snape's, who was standing in the shadows of the shop next door. His expression was unreadable as usual. She waved her fingers and smiled at him in acknowledgement. He tilted his head slightly in response. He then strode over to them, with his robes billowing as usual. Hermione also liked the way they moved and still swore it was a spell.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley. These must be your…children," he drawled and gave a look of disdain towards them, though Hermione swore she saw amusement in his eyes as he looked at the mess her children made of the ice cream.

"Professor Snape, it is nice to see you out and about, away from the dungeons. Yes, this is Rose and Hugo. Kids say hello to Professor Snape."

"Hello Professor Snape," the children echoed as their eyes got very wide at the man in all black before them. Rose whispered to Hugo, though not quietly enough, "is that what Batman looks like?"

"Rose! That is not polite. Say you are sorry," Hermione exclaimed, though she was struggling not to laugh or smile at the comment.

"Please don't bother, Mrs. Weasley. I have heard much worse. I think it is a sign that she is observant and perhaps will not be like the rest of the dunderheads that will attend Hogwarts next year." Hermione blinked as she knew she heard a compliment in there. She never thought she would hear him compliment anything that was half Ron's.

Rose took that as a sign to pipe up. "I'm not a dunderhead, Professor Snape. I've memorized _Hogwarts: A History_ and have started reading Mama's first year spellbooks to be ready." She said this while bouncing on her heels, making the last of her cone drop on her shoes. Severus saw a vision of a certain bushy haired, bucktoothed little girl looking exactly the same with her hand in the air, wanting very badly to show how smart she was.

"Indeed," Severus said in the most unimpressed voice he could muster when in truth he wanted to smile at the memory. "In that case, I'll plan a quiz on your first day in Potions just to make sure you really read all of the material."

Rose looked like she was going to burst from excitement. She bounced over to Hermione, who started to laugh. "Mommy! A quiz! You'll have to help me study even harder!"

"Thank you Professor Snape for that," Hermione said with a hint of sarcasm. "Now she won't sleep for weeks and have a book in hand at dinner time as well."

"Then she'll take after someone else I know," he responded smiling at her warmly. She was a little taken aback by the comment and especially the smile. He had done it before, but not in public. She'll have to think about that later. She responded with an even warmer smile of her own as she thought he looked very handsome with one. "Well, I suppose I will see you tomorrow at Hogwarts. Ms. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Hermione," he said as he turned on his heel and left. Hermione looked at Hugo, as he was quiet during the whole exchange. He still had his mouth wide open and looked a little frightened.

"Hugo, are you ok?" He nodded and turned to look at his mommy.

"Mommy, he is a scary man, but he is nice too. A big bat that is nice. Weird," he said as he started back in on his cone like nothing happened.


	6. Chapter 6

Severus awoke like normal on Saturday morning, though he knew it wasn't. He swung his legs to the side and pushed himself up, listening to the pops and cracks that age 50 bring. After going through his morning rituals, he went to his small living room area outside his bedroom and poured a cup of coffee his elf Lonny left for him every morning. Usually, he would read the Daily Prophet or one of the Potions Journals that came weekly. This morning, he couldn't focus on reading and let his mind drift to yesterday at Diagon Alley. Mrs. Weasley with her two children, one of which shows promise to be another know-it-all Gryffindor for him to endure in the classroom. He chuckled to himself with that thought. He would have liked Mrs. Weasley in his class better if it wasn't for being a double agent and having to hate anyone associated with Harry Potter and being muggleborn. She was so bright. He thought then like now that he could have taught her so much more. She was so eager to learn and loved knowledge as he did. Oh well, he thought. Yet another regret added to the pile.

After the war, he didn't keep up with many of his former students as he was tired of having to focus on them after protecting them for years. Now that the Dark Lord was defeated, he could focus on things he cared about like doing potions research, being published, and not having to serve two masters. He felt much more laid back, though he was sure his students might not feel that way. Severus now gave and took points when deserved, not because of birth or status. He also laughed some in public and was learning to smile more at people. When he first started, he almost gave his students a heart attack when he actually smiled at a student for answering a question correctly. His smile was more of a smirk with warmth, but it got the message across. That brought his mind back to Miss Granger, no Mrs. Weasley. She was one of the few people that would smile at him before Dumbledore and Potter cleared him of all charges. He hadn't considered it as much then, but now he realized how it was one of the few things that kept him from spiraling down deeper into the pit of depression. At least one person in the world didn't think he was a monster.

Severus finished his coffee and got up to get dressed with his thoughts now traveling to the image of Mrs. Weasley he saw yesterday and the one he remembered from years ago. She had grown up into an attractive woman and the look of brilliance still twinkled in her eyes. The only thing that bothered him was not accomplishing anything but having children. She had so much potential and he thought he would be hearing her name over and over in the Wizarding World for Potions, Transfiguration, and even Charms. But instead, she became yet another Molly Weasley. He sighed and checked his appearance one last time. He was wearing a new set of robes that were similar to his teaching robes, just cut closer and didn't billow. He pulled his hair back in a ponytail with a black ribbon to set the suit off. The wind was going to be brutal by the lake today and he wanted an unobstructed view of the small Granger-Weasley family as he continued to ponder them.

Hermione woke up Saturday with a blurry picture of Severus Snape's smile in her mind. It wasn't a traditional smile like most, but more of a smirk with warmth in it. She smiled a little at the memory as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She couldn't remember her dream, but thought it was a better way of waking up than concentrating on what day it was. It was almost a relief to have the funeral. After so much preparation for it, the finality of the act was welcome and would take such a burden off of her shoulders.

After getting breakfast done and the children ready, she took the kids by the hand and went by floo to Hogwarts for what would be one of the hardest and most emotional day of her life.

His first sight of the small family was one that would live in his memory for a long time. The Gryffindor courage the house the famous for was showing in spades by the set of Hermione's jaw line. Severus thought she looked beautiful and admired her strength to hold her children's hands and greet people coming to the funeral. She stood near the entrance of the aisle leading to Ron's grave, though she made sure the children's backs were to it. Severus looked at her two children, standing dutifully by her side. Rose would squeeze Hugo's hand every few minutes to keep him from staring at his feet too much. Hugo's eyes would travel over the people then up to the white quartz where his father lay. Severus saw Hugo sigh to himself, then keep his eyes forward for the next person in line. He hid a grin as he watched the little boy square his shoulders and be strong for his mom. Another Gryffindor for Hogwarts, he thought to himself. Rose, on the other hand, had released her mother's hand and seemingly took over greeting when her mother was occupied. She still held onto Hugo's hand, but was better at hiding her emotions than Hugo. She would glance occasionally up the aisle and showed no reaction to her father's body there. Possible Slytherin, Severus thought, except for Hermione's drive for knowledge. Severus shook his head from his musings and stayed towards the back of the chairs, hidden in the shadows to watch them.

"Mrs. Weasley, we are so sorry for your loss," spoke yet another person that Hermione could not remember their name. She smiled kindly and shook her hand to accept the sympathy, but she didn't feel it in her heart. They were just words to her. Then the next part always made her sigh, "if there is anything we can do for you, and please don't hesitate to ask." Hermione was a realist. She knew that people tended to say that because they couldn't think of anything else to say. She wouldn't know what to say either honestly. That this was in the hands of a higher power that he died. Hermione just continued to nod her thanks for coming and let the words roll off her back.

Many would walk up the aisle to Ron and say their peace to him, then take a seat. Others would look at the various pictures Hermione had gotten together and place on a board for everyone. Pictures of Ron at the birth of his children, a picture of her, Harry, and Ron when they first started at Hogwarts, a few news clippings with pictures, and even some family pictures of the Weasleys adorned the simple, white board. The moving in the pictures would catch Hermione's eye when there was a lull in the line. She saw people she hadn't seen in a while like Seamus Finnegan and Lavender Brown. Cho Chang had shown up with some seeker from the Holyhead Harpies on her arm. Hermione sighed to herself and knew that they weren't there to pay respects, but to be seen. Molly and Arthur had stationed themselves next to Ron's body and were accepting condolences. The thought made her tear up more than the fact she was about to put her husband to rest.

After the last person, she led her children to the front row next to the Weasley clan, and the ceremony started. Professor McGonagall presides over it and time for Hermione passed quickly. She didn't hear anything said or the occasional laughter when someone pointed out a few of Ron's funnier moments, especially when Harry said a few words. She was lost in her own thoughts until she heard the incantation that moved his body in the tomb and sealed it. Minerva, which she has told Hermione numerous times to call her, then led everyone towards the Great Hall for refreshments. Various red-haired people picked up her children for her and led them to the Great Hall.

The rest of the day passed in a blur to Hermione. So many people to meet and greet that their faces started to run together into a mass of white mush. Next thing she knew, she was home at her dining room table, staring into a cup of tea Severus Snape had pressed into his hand. Wait, Severus is in her house, Hermione realized with a start. She looked at him a little confused and he chuckled. "Mrs. Weasley, the Headmistress asked if I would accompany you home to make sure you arrived ok. You were distant at the ceremony and after and we were concerned."

"I was wondering what you were doing here," Hermione said, surprised at how raspy her voice was. Must have been all of that talking today. "I don't see the children though."

Severus smiled again. "Molly and Arthur have them. I think it brings comfort to have Mr. Weasley's offspring near them."

She smiled and looked back at her tea as if searching for answers. He sat down across from her and waited for her to collect herself. She raised her head to meet his eyes and saw her reach out her hand to grasp his. "Thank you Professor Snape. For being here."

"It's Severus Mrs. Weasley and it was my pleasure," Severus spoke the word pleasure in a way that gave Hermione the shivers.

"Then its Hermione, Severus," Hermione smiled at him. "Turnabouts fair play."

He nodded in acknowledgement and gave a smile in return. Hermione thought to herself, "I could enjoy a smile like that."


End file.
